


Confia em mim

by DanimelGrid



Category: Bleach, Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimelGrid/pseuds/DanimelGrid
Summary: Em mais um dia comum, Shina sai à tarde para comprar o lanche para suas pupilas, e no trajeto, eis que tudo se apaga, sendo que sua última visão fora um belo homem que a espiava ao longe.Ao voltar à si, muita coisa terá mudado, e o até então desconhecido rapaz, será aquele quem a guiará para um novo caminho... uma nova vida...
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Ophiuchus Shaina





	1. O que está acontecendo?

A tarde chegava ao fim na pacata cidade de Karakura, e com isto, mais um dia exaustivo de treinamentos também se findava para a Amazona de Ofiúco, que secava com uma toalhinha felpuda o suor que desprendia de seu rosto devido à tão grande esforço, que era o de treinar uma turma de dez jovens aspirantes a Amazonas, que foram escolhidas por Shion de Áries após uma incessante busca de aprendizes qualificadas através de minuciosas leituras do posicionamento estelar, e depois, ao redor do planeta. Passados 10 anos após a queda de Hades, o Santuário precisava de renovação, e Saori, que além de deusa da sabedoria também se mostrava com o passar do tempo, alguém de pensamento vanguardista e arrojado, pois queria ampliar o número de guerreiras em seus domínios, e isto posto, montou um Centro de Treinamentos dedicado somente para esse fim, cuja responsabilidade coube à Shina, que era extremamente experiente, e por certo, uma das mais fortes Prateadas pertencentes às fileiras de Atena.

À princípio Shina titubeou, e quase declinou da oferta, pois além do empreendimento ter sido construído no Japão, nos limites da desconhecida Karakura, a esverdeada não se achava em condições de ensinar algo a quem quer que seja, pois fracassou enormemente com Cassius, seu primeiro discípulo, causando-lhe um remorso que corroía seu coração até os dias atuais. Porém, Seiya a convenceu de que esta seria uma ótima oportunidade de provar seu valor, dando a volta por cima, superando sua frustração em relação à Cassius, e ao refletir melhor, decidiu aceitar a incumbência de sua deusa, e há um ano fazia aquelas meninas desenxabidas penarem na sua mão, sendo que a evolução delas era estupenda, arrancando elogios até mesmo de alguns do Cavaleiros Dourados mais exigentes que iam inspecionar seus desempenhos periodicamente, como Shaka de Virgem e Camus de Aquário por exemplo.

“Seiya…” pensou curvando seus lábios em um sorriso melancólico ao rememorar o Bronzeado, pois passada mais de uma década, seu coração finalmente se acalmou quanto à esse “amor” que achava nutrir por ele, constatando enfim que tudo não passou de um engano acarretado por sua falta de experiência somada à Lei da Máscara, que a obrigou a alimentar algo por ele que não tinha razão alguma para existir. Agora, no alto de seus 27 anos, já tinha maturidade o suficiente para saber o que pretendia fazer com sua vida, e que, ao encerrar aquele ciclo de treinamentos, teria uma conversa séria com Saori, onde pediria seu desligamento da Ordem, e com isso, passaria a ser uma mulher totalmente comum, estando livre para ser relacionar com alguém que realmente valesse à pena, e quem sabe um dia, ser feliz… quiçá formar uma amorosa e harmoniosa família…

E foi com essa divagação em mente que ela saiu do moderníssimo Complexo pertencente à Fundação Graad ainda com suas roupas de treino, e foi caminhando pelas ruas da bucólica cidade até a padaria mais próxima, onde compraria alguns pães e doces para si e suas pupilas. Todos os dias fazia tal trajeto, que para ela era algo prazeroso, relaxante. Gostava de andar por aquele lugar sossegado, onde ninguém se importava com a maneira com que se vestia, nem fazia perguntas do tipo “de onde você veio?” ou “o que faz ali, no reduto dos Kidos?”, e tal tranquilidade a fazia sentir-se leve, sem receios, sem carregar em si a sensação de que fazia algo clandestino apesar de, em certo ponto de vista o ser, pois para o mundo externo, Saori era somente uma socialite badalada e as Corporações Kido um império capitalista, nada mais.

À menos de cem metros de seu destino, Shina para na calçada, pois o trânsito estava com o fluxo um pouco mais denso do que o normal, e concluiu que isso deveria ser por conta da proximidade do horário de rush. Esperando pacientemente os carros pararem para sua travessia, a italiana avista na pracinha que ficava bem ao lado, e que estava cheia de crianças a se divertirem juntamente aos seus respectivos pais, um belíssimo rapaz alto, possuidor de longos cabelos negros e brilhantes, que estavam enfeitados por algo o qual ela não sabia definir ao certo o que era, e usava uma espécie de quimono preto, e um grande sobretudo branco e sem mangas que se sobrepunha à este, sandálias e meias brancas nos pés, além de trazer consigo uma espada embainhada em sua cintura, detalhe que certamente deixou todo o contexto mais interessante. Bem, pelo menos para seu gosto.

Sorriu sem que percebesse ao ver aquele homem lindo vestido daquela maneira extravagante, pois achou que se tratava de algum cosplayer, sendo que vez ou outra havia eventos do tipo Comic Com ou AnimeFriends por aquelas bandas, e acenando cortês, não evitou sorrir ao ver que o rapaz ficou levemente assustado com seu cumprimento. “Ele deve ser tímido…” matutou ainda achando graça da situação, quando por fim viu que o fluxo de carros parou devido a intervenção de um guarda de trânsito, e sem demora pôs-se a atravessar a avenida, sendo que, assim que colocou seus pés no asfalto, sentiu uma fortíssima dor de cabeça, levando suas mãos à esta, e depois disso, tudo ao redor simplesmente se apagou.

Abrindo lenta e vagarosamente seus verdes orbes, Shina, sentindo-se bastante tonta, viu uma mão estendida para si, e sem demora segurou-a, apoiando-se para assim se pôr de pé, e ao focar suas vistas que estavam embaçadas, notou que era o rapaz fantasiado quem a auxiliava a levantar-se, e mesmo não estando plenamente recomposta, agradeceu humildemente.

\- Obrigada… - viu que o moreno assentiu positivamente com a cabeça, e sem delongas começou a bater a poeira de suas roupas, enquanto continuava seu raciocínio - Eu não imagino o que possa ter havido, pois jamais desmaiei sem motivo aparente antes, e… - parou sua fala ao sentir uma espécie de corrente em seu peito ao fazer seu precário ritual para retirar o pó de seu corpo - Mas… que diabos é isso…? - mira sumamente espantada para o rapaz, que com um olhar, sugere a guerreira que olhe atrás de si, e nisso, ela pôde enxergar uma verdadeira multidão em volta de seu corpo, que jazia estendido no chão - Não… não é possível… - lágrimas inundam seus olhos sem que pudesse evitar, enquanto passava suas mãos novamente pela corrente em seu tórax - Eu estou…

\- Sim, você está morta, e essas correntes rompidas demonstram que sua alma desligou-se em definitivo do seu corpo. - responde indiferente, o que agrava ainda mais o desespero da Amazona.

\- Não!!! - exclama aturdida - Não posso morrer! Não agora, dessa maneira estúpida, a qual nem mesmo sei como se deu!!! - dá alguns passos em direção àquele aglomerado de gente em volta de seu desfalecido corpo, e permanece ali, observando as pessoas sumamente aflitas chamando por socorro, enquanto outras tentavam abrir espaço para que ela pudesse receber os primeiros-socorros quando os paramédicos enfim chegassem.

\- Você não determina o momento em que irá partir para outro plano espiritual. Isso está além de sua vontade. - outra vez a responde de modo seco, ato que a faria gritar furiosa novamente, mas, logo sua indignação findou-se ao ver que a equipe médica que vinha em seu socorro, transpassou o corpo do homem que lhe falava, como se este não estivesse ali, bem de frente à si.

\- Céus… - lava a mão à boca visivelmente impressionada com o que acabara de constatar - Tu é um… fantasma? - questionou baixinho.

\- Não, sou uma alma, assim como você também é agora. Me chamo Byakuya Kuchiki, e sou um Shinigami, um dos Capitães do Gotei 13, a Guarda das 13 Divisões Imperiais e Força Ofensiva da Soul Society, que é o lugar de onde venho. - mais uma vez é sucinto em sua resposta, e Shina, rebate um tanto debochada.

\- Ah tá… se tu é uma alma como afirma, porque pude vê-lo momentos antes… - faz uma pausa e suspira tristonha - Que essa aberração acontecesse?

\- A morte não é uma aberração, e sim, algo natural quando se encerra um ciclo. - se aproxima, e para à poucos centímetros da esverdeada, que sente um certo temor ante o olhar gélido dele - E respondendo ao seu questionamento, creio que pôde me ver por causa de sua reiatsu extraordinariamente elevada, algo incomum até mesmo para os padrões dos humanos que residem nessa cidade.

\- Por isso se assustou quando te cumprimentei, não é? Porque consegui te enxergar mesmo sendo tu uma alma penada? - ri de canto, o que irritou Byakuya, que ignorando a provocação, responde sem emoção.

\- Não me assustei, somente estranhei esse fato. - sua voz adquire um tom mais formal - Minha missão em Karakura consiste em investigar os muitos relatos sobre intensas manifestações de reiatsu nos últimos meses, oriundas de pessoas que fogem aos padrões dos moradores locais e dos Fullbrings que por aqui se instalam periodicamente. E pelo visto, você é uma dessas pessoas, por isso pôde interagir comigo enquantos os demais transeuntes não.

“Reiatsu…” novamente essa palavra fora dita pelo rapaz de temperamento frio, e mesmo com muitas dúvidas a confundindo, de uma coisa Shina teve certeza: de que ele se referia ao uso do cosmo ao falar dessa tal reiatsu.

\- Mas, o que vocês da… - o mira intrigada - Qual é mesmo o nome do lugar de onde veio?

\- Soul Society.

\- Isso! Soul Society! - retoma sua indagação - O que vocês têm a ver com a forma com que manejamos ou não nosso cosmo?

\- Cosmo? - agora, quem ficou confuso foi Kuchiki.

\- Exato. - um pouco mais relaxada, a Prateada leva seu indicador ao peitoral do Capitão, dando leves batidinhas neste enquanto falava, demonstrando seu jeito “autoritário” de ser - A cosmo-energia é a força vital que existe em cada ser humano, sendo que alguns conseguem desenvolvê-la ao patamar de serem usadas como arma, tanto de defesa quanto de ataque, o que é o meu caso, que sou uma Amazona que serve à Atena.

“Os subordinados dessa tal Atena conseguem usar a reiatsu com maestria, ainda que sejam humanos comuns…? Fascinante.” refletiu, e mesmo incomodado com a folga da esverdeada em lhe tocar sem aviso prévio, Byakuya deixa sua curiosidade falar mais alto, e volta a questioná-la.

\- Está dizendo que serve à uma deusa? Hummmm… - resmunga reticente - Deuses não existem.

\- Como não? Se sou uma guerreira, e morei no Santuário de Atena desde que eu me entendo por gente? - retruca com as mãos na cintura - Acha que essa roupa surrada que estou vestindo se deve à quê? - aponta para si mesma, e o moreno repara que os trajes dela eram sim, bastante diferentes dos passantes que ainda tentavam revivê-la no meio da avenida - Sou uma Amazona de Prata, que luta sob a constelação de Ofiúco, e que até há alguns minutos atrás, estava treinando minhas discípulas para adquirirem um nível equivalente ao meu, e assim, poderem fazer parte da Ordem da nossa deusa. - de relance olha para trás, onde não evita chorar de novo ao ver que um dos paramédicos havia decretado oficialmente sua morte aos que ali estavam - Porém… tudo está perdido agora… todo o esforço que fiz foi em vão…

\- Não pense assim. Se suas alunas forem determinadas como tu, que é a mestra delas aparenta ser, elas irão levar em seus corações todo o conhecimento que lhes passou, tornando-se guerreiras tão valorosas quanto você um dia foi. - é honesto em seus dizeres, e Shina se sente comovida ante o elogio do Shinigami.

\- Obrigada por, mesmo sem me conhecer direito, me elogiar dessa maneira. - enxuga seus úmidos orbes com o dorso de sua mão, enquanto tenta segurar o soluço - E agora? O que faço? - levanta sua cabeça e percorre com o olhar o perímetro ao redor de si - Terei que vagar por aqui eternamente, ou irei direto ao Submundo, pagar por meus pecados?

\- Submundo? - o Capitão inquire mais à si mesmo do que à esverdeada - Você quer dizer inferno, não?

\- Inferno, Submundo… dá no mesmo… - inspira frustrada - Eu levantei meus punhos contra os deuses adversários por diversas vezes em batalha, e atos como este não costumam ficar impunes… - voltando ao seu semblante tristonho, vê seu corpo ser recolhido, e ouve um dos balconistas da padaria a qual costumava comprar seu lanche vespertino, dizer à um dos policiais presentes que ela era funcionária do Complexo Esportivo da Fundação Graad - Acredito que não vai demorar pra Saori ficar a par do que houve comigo.

\- Quem é Saori? - se coloca ao lado da jovem, observando a latente tristeza em seus esmeraldinos olhos, e sentindo uma empatia pela situação da moça, já que até então, nunca teve a incumbência de fazer Konsos em almas no Mundo dos Vivos.

\- Saori Kido é Atena. - nota que o moreno levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, e ri fraquinho ante a face confundida do mais alto - Sei que tu deve imaginar que eu seja uma louca ou coisa do tipo, pois não acredita em deuses, mas, resumindo toda a história, Atena é uma deusa grega, Protetora da Terra, e como tal, tem a obrigação de reencarnar à cada 243 anos, a fim de guiar seu exército na luta contra deuses soturnos e oportunistas, que querem tomar o planeta para satisfazerem suas próprias ambições. Portanto, dada essa pequena explicação, digo que Saori é uma humana, ao mesmo tempo em que é uma deusa, e dona do empreendimento no qual eu trabalhava. Sendo assim, as autoridades locais terão de avisá-la sobre minha… - hesita com certa melancolia - Morte…

\- Não creio que alguém desprovido de suas faculdades mentais pudesse explanar tão bem algo intrincado e cheio de meandros, aos quais tenho humildade para reconhecer não ter conhecimentos profundos. Talvez, ao voltar para Soul Society, o Comandante Yamamoto possa me explicar algo relacionado à esses tais deuses gregos. - num gesto rápido, desembainha sua zanpakutou, ato que fez Shina dá alguns passos rápidos para trás, tomando assim uma distância segura, algo que impressionou o sempre apático Shinigami - Porque se afastou? Não vou lhe fazer mal.

\- Se é assim, me diz o motivo pelo qual puxou essa espada, se não pretende me ferir como afirma? - ela pergunta desconfiada.

Byakuya caminha em direção à Amazona, que mesmo temerosa com uma possível atitude agressiva do rapaz, prefere não mais recuar, enfrentando o que iria porvir como sempre fizera em vida.

\- Você me fez uma pergunta à pouco, que acabou ficando sem uma resposta satisfatória, devido à minha curiosidade quanto ao seu ofício e também sobre a deusa a qual servia, e peço desculpas por esse lapso. Sei que está desorientada e aflita por tão recente desligamento de seu corpo físico, mas, meu dever como Shinigami é fazer o Konso em sua alma ainda presa à corrente, para assim poder levá-la em segurança à Soul Society, onde continuará sua vida, sendo que com as lembranças desse plano devidamente apagadas, até que chegue o momento em que irá novamente encarnar no Mundo Humano. - sua fala pausada faz com que a italiana entendesse perfeitamente bem o que lhe fora explicado, porém, isso não queria dizer que ela havia concordado com tal argumentação.

\- Tu tá querendo me convencer a fazer esse tal Konso, que vai apagar tudo o que vivi e tudo o que sou da minha memória, e ir pra Soul Society começar do zero? Sem eira e sem beira? Sem lugar pra ficar, sem amigos, sem referências? - ela sorri nervosamente e dá as costas ao Capitão, passando a andar sem rumo certo - Não. Muito obrigada, mas, me recuso a fazer o que me sugere.

\- Não pode se recusar. Se o fizer, corre o risco de virar um Hollow. - contra argumenta enquanto a segue de perto.

\- Um Hollow? De que merda está falando? - inquieta, acelera o ritmo de seus passos, abrindo assim mais distância entre eles.

\- Se parar de fugir, posso lhe explicar melhor, e verá que não tem o que temer quanto a… 

\- Não mesmo! - ela o interrompe sem cerimônias, e grita ao acenar com um tchauzinho para o rapaz, passando a correr em seguida na velocidade do som - Adeus, Shinigami! - some das vistas do aludido, que mesmo impressionado com a aceleração obtida pela esverdeada, balança a cabeça em negativa, pois mal sabia ela que ele poderia alcançá-la num piscar de olhos 

\- Tola… 

Com um leve passo à frente ele usa seu primoroso shunpo, e em questão de segundos já estava quase ao lado da Amazona, que arregalou consideravelmente seus olhos ao vê-lo assim, tão parelho à ela, mas, Shina não teve tempo de falar nada, pois sua corrida foi interrompida ao bater em algo sólido, sendo com o impacto, arremessada para bem longe, onde, ainda levantando-se do chão com a vista turva, pôde ver um enorme monstro disforme, que usava uma máscara óssea branca, que ostentava nela um sorriso macabro, e que trazia em seu peito um considerável buraco vazado aproximar-se de si, e este berrava em alto e bom som.

\- Não tente resistir alma desgarrada, pois vou te devorar para saciar minha fome!

\- Ahhhh… mas não vai mesmo! - Shina responde num misto de raiva e sarcasmo ao levantar-se com suma destreza, e sem pestanejar, deferiu seu mais potente golpe - Garras do Trovão!

Byakuya, que já estava ladeando a jovem para lhe auxiliar, evitando assim que virasse comida de Hollow, ficou embasbacado ao ver a reiatsu arroxeada que circundava e que também era emanada com fluidez do corpo feminino. Os cabelos verdes que esvoaçavam com o vento forte gerado por aquela fenomenal energia, a deixou com um ar selvagem, aguerrido, qualidades que eram admiráveis, dignas de uma verdadeira guerreira, o que certamente se provou verídico naquele momento, em que, ao concentrar todo aquele poder em suas mãos, Shina iria ferir o imundo ser substancialmente, mas não o suficiente para eliminá-lo de vez. Bem, pelo menos não no lugar onde ela o iria atingir.

\- Mire na máscara e não hesite em destruí-la! - gritou Kuchiki bem à tempo de que a italiana pudesse mudar a trajetória de seu golpe, e acertasse a máscara em cheio, despedaçando-a em vários pedaços que caíram, terminando de estilhaçarem-se no asfalto, assim como o esquisito monstro, que virou fumaça ao desintegrar-se diante dos incrédulos olhos da Amazona de Prata.

\- Essa coisa… é um Hollow? - perguntou ainda ofegante, já imaginando qual seria a resposta.

\- Sim, esse é um hollow de classe baixa, dos mais comuns que permeiam o Mundo dos Vivos. 

\- E é num desses que vou me transformar se não fizer o tal Konso? - faz outro questionamento ao qual sabia o que seria respondido pelo Shinigami.

\- Correto. Quando o Konso não é administrado, a alma fica vagando a esmo, sendo que um dia, cedo ou tarde, a corrente que encontra-se em seu peito se extinguirá, e esse será o momento derradeiro para que haja a transformação em Hollow, pois significa que, seu coração e sua essência humana perderam-se quando decidiu ficar presa em um Mundo ao qual não pertence mais. - disserta de modo frio, e Shina, desolada, senta-se no meio fio, e o mira desconsolada.

\- Eu… compreendi… - apontando um lugar ao seu lado, a esverdeada o convida implicitamente a sentar ao lado dela, e ele, não demorou a fazê-lo, mesmo achando um disparate alguém de sua Nobre estirpe sentar num chão sujo qualquer - Farei como me pede, e não resistirei ao tal ritual do Konsu, porém… quero te pedir um favor.

\- Shinigamis não podem fazer favores. - vê a feição da bela guerreira murchar, e sente um aperto no peito ante à essa cena… algo que nunca acontecera consigo antes, e com isso, decide mudar o tom de sua oratória - Mas, acredito que hoje eu possa abrir uma exceção.

Shina esboça um sorriso triste, e fala num fiapo de voz.

\- Preciso ver uma pessoa… será rápido, pois esta não está muito longe daqui. Depois, prometo que farei tudo conforme mandar. - cruza seus dois indicadores em cruz, os beijando em seguida, assim como as crianças quando juram algo que definitivamente irão cumprir.

O moreno acha graça do gesto infantil da Amazona, e isso desperta nele um encantamento… algo que ganhava força com o passar dos minutos, e que o assustava ao mesmo tempo, já que, desde que sua amada Hisana morreu, fechou-se para qualquer tipo de sentimentalismos, e esse, logicamente não era um bom sinal, pois não queria e nem deveria fazer qualquer outra coisa além de seu dever como Shinigami.

\- Bem… - ao ver o brilho esperançoso nos verdes olhos daquela intrigante mulher, não conseguiu fazer o que estava mais do que acostumado, que era negar tudo que contrariava as regras que regiam a Soul Society - Eu permitirei que veja essa tal pessoa, desde que, obedeça minha recomendação, e não tente qualquer contato com ela.

\- Ok. Não vou desrespeitar nosso trato. - agradecida pela compreensão do rapaz, Shina dá um rápido beijo na bochecha do nobre, e logo depois levanta-se, deixando um aturdido Kuchiki ali, petrificado, olhando-a dar alguns poucos passos à oeste, afastando-se lentamente - Vamos Capitão! - ela o chama, parecendo um pouco mais conformada com seu inevitável destino, enquanto ele se apruma elegantemente, disfarçando seu espanto em ter apreciado aquele singelo ósculo mais do que deveria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Devagar, Byakuya e Shina caminhavam pela orla de uma das praias mais desertas e bravias de Karakura, onde ambos observavam atentamente as enormes ondas que se chocavam contra alguns rochedos incrustados na fina areia branca, devido à ressaca daqueles dias de tempo não muito firme e mar agitado. Byakuya meditava no quão poderosa aquela humana era, e também na facilidade com que ela manejou aquela grande concentração de reiatsu com as mãos nuas num ataque brutal, coisa que não era comum nem mesmo entre os Shinigamis mais experientes, sendo que Shina procurava com seu olhar discreto aquele a quem queria muito ver antes de se despedir em definitivo daquele plano dimensional… sabia do costume dele em frequentar aquela quase desértica praia aos fins de tarde para meditar, e almejava, mesmo que silenciosamente, dar adeus a quem por anos fora o dono dos seus sentimentos, do seu coração...

Os orbes azuis do rapaz direcionaram-se a figura feminina ao seu lado, fixando-se no semblante desgostoso da esverdeada, percebendo em si algo que não sabia entender ou exemplificar em palavras… algo distinto ao que habitualmente sentia, já que por décadas absteve-se de emoções triviais e ordinárias. Sacudiu a cabeça discretamente, tentando tirar de sua mente tais pensamentos que não o levariam à nada produtivo, e visando quebrar aquele incômodo silêncio, decidiu indagar à ela o que realmente o estava intrigando.

\- Como conseguiu manipular com tanta facilidade uma energia tão singular quanto a reiatsu?

\- Está se referindo ao cosmo? - olha para o moreno, porém, sem interromper seu percurso, e este acena em positivo - Sabe, é vetado aos guerreiros de Atena o uso de armas de qualquer natureza, sendo assim, fazemos um treinamento árduo com o cosmo desde nossa tenra idade, para que assim, possamos ser eficazes tanto ao atacar e nos defender, usando para tal nossa energia vital, que pode se expandir até o infinito, ao passo que tal desempenho depende somente da nossa garra e força de vontade. - volta seus esmeraldinos olhos para o céu, que mostrava os primeiros sinais de um belo entardecer, e também o questiona - Essa reiatsu, a qual tanto faz referência… é quase o mesmo que o cosmo, ou estou enganada?

\- Creio que o princípio deva ser igual, já que se tratam de energias que provêm de cada indivíduo em específico. Reiatsu nada mais é do que a pressão espiritual, e as almas que possuem graus mais elevados desta geralmente se tornam Shinigamis, onde após um duro treinamento na Academia Shino, estão aptos a usar uma zanpakutou, que se fundirá à sua essência espiritual, passando a configurarem um só ser, posteriormente moldando-se à personalidade de seu Shinigami correspondente.

\- Quer dizer que tu e tua espada são um só ser? - a italiana para um pouco ao sentir um arrepio fino causado pelo vento frio da orla, abraçando-se à si mesma em seguida, e ele gesticula a cabeça positivamente - Interessante… já que ficou impressionado com meu ataque, pode me dizer em que patente eu me encaixaria em seu exército, o tal Gotei 13? - sorri provocativa, dando por certo que o Shinigami ignoraria sua pergunta, mas, foi surpreendida ao vê-lo retirando o estranho sobretudo branco que vestia, e depois, o colocar por sobre seus ombros, envolvendo seu corpo naquela peça de roupa quentinha e aconchegante - Por favor… não precisava…

\- A temperatura caiu bastante, e meu haori irá aquecê-la por enquanto. - volta a andar, e sem encará-la, responde o que lhe fora perguntado - Creio que poderia ser uma Tenente sem dificuldade alguma, dada a gigantesca quantidade de reiatsu que pode desferir em um ataque direto. Mas… o destino é quem ditará os rumos de sua vida na Soul Society à partir do momento em que estiver definitivamente lá.

\- Eu… temo que não irei pra essa tal Soul Society… acredito que meu provável fim será no mais profundo dos infernos, expiando os pecados que cometi em vida… - inspira aparentando estar conformada com esta perspectiva.

\- Não se preocupe. Pessoas de bom coração como você jamais pisarão em um lugar asqueroso como aquele, fique tranquila. 

Ao dizer isto, nota que ela parou bruscamente seu caminhar ao avistar um certo rapaz que estava de pé, à beira-mar, com as mãos postas nos bolsos de seu jeans surrado, usando uma camiseta vermelha, e que tinha seus castanhos e curtos cabelos sendo bagunçados pelo vento que soprava inclemente, porém, ele não parecia ser afetado pela friagem daquele fim de tarde, pois continuava ali, parado, admirando o magnífico e perigoso espetáculo das ondas quebrando-se contra os rochedos que ladeavam aquela pequena porção de faixa de areia.

\- Seiya… 

Continua…


	2. Um novo futuro...

A Amazona balbucia quase imperceptivelmente, avançando alguns metros em direção ao Cavaleiro de Pégaso, porém, seu intuito é frustrado por Kuchiki, que para de frente à ela, e fala conciso.

\- Temos um trato. Não poderá se aproximar, ainda mais tendo este humano uma reiatsu tão ou mais elevada do que a sua. 

\- Mas…

\- Compreenda que com tal poder de percepção, seu amigo poderá vê-la, e talvez tente impedir que eu faça o que deve ser feito, e como presumo que ele também seja um guerreiro como tu, há de querer lutar por sua permanência aqui, e isso eu não poderei permitir. - é enfático em seu posicionamento, porém Shina ainda tenta argumentar.

\- Por favor, Byakuya… será que nem ao menos posso…?

\- Não. Insistir é inútil, pois não voltarei atrás em minha decisão. - mesmo torcendo um pouco o nariz para o fato dela tê-lo chamado por seu primeiro nome, algo que para si era inadmissível, relevou esse pormenor por hora, e pegando-a pela mão, a trouxe para trás de um dos quiosques que haviam na praia, bem à tempo de não serem vistos por uma pessoa que descia de uma luxuosa limousine, e que para o assombro do nobre Capitão, emanava uma reiatsu estupenda… algo que nem alguém como Zaraki Kenpachi ou o General Yamamoto possuíam… seria essa mulher de aparência comum e longos cabelos lilases a deusa grega…?

\- Atena… - um murmúrio escapa dos lábios rosados da esverdeada, que se aninha ainda mais ao haori que a cobria, mantendo seu olhar estático nos movimentos da recém-chegada.

“Sim… essa jovem é a tal Atena.” conclui ao acompanhar de longe a lilás se aproximar do rapaz que ainda admirava a paisagem, e tocar-lhe o ombro sutilmente, ato que o fez virar-se, e cumprimentá-la sorridente.

\- Oh! É você, Saori? - continua a sorrir brincalhão - Sei que fiquei de te encontrar lá no Centro de Treinamentos, para ver como está o desempenho das alunas da Shina, mas… eu parei aqui na praia por um instantinho, só pra espairecer um pouco, e…

\- Seiya, eu… - a grega leva a mão direita ao peito, tentando escolher as melhores palavras para dar ao castanho tão terrível notícia - Preciso te contar algo que aconteceu agora à tarde, e… - suspira, deixando algumas sentidas lágrimas rolarem por seu alvo rosto, o que de certo modo deixa o Bronzeado apreensivo.

\- O que houve? - o jovem leva seu indicador à tez macia de sua deusa, enxugando assim seu pranto - Não vai me dizer que algum deus Olimpiano está ameaçando iniciar uma nova guerra, ou…

\- A Shina… - o mira fixamente e decide despejar a verdade de uma só vez - Ela morreu… - baixa seu olhar, que se perde na imensa quantidade de grãos arenosos que estavam sob seus pés - Sinto muito…

\- Como??? - o castanho passa nervosamente as mãos por seus cabelos, custando a crer que os dizeres da lilás fossem mesmo verdade - Tu só pode estar brincando! - dá alguns passos errantes na areia fofa, caindo de joelhos em seguida - Shina não pode...

\- Ela aparentemente sofreu um aneurisma. - a divina jovem se aproxima de seu Cavaleiro, também ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, onde delicadamente lhe toca o queixo, obrigando-o a mirá-la nos olhos - A polícia local foi até o nosso Complexo, pois alguns pedestres a reconheceram como nossa funcionária, e informou ao Tatsumi que… a pobrezinha desmaiou na rua quando ia à padaria, e, apesar de todos os esforços para reanimá-la, ela não resistiu… - o abraça com força, e chora sem sentir - Eu sinto tanto… 

\- Saori… - retribui o abraço da deidade, não se esforçando em segurar o pranto e a tristeza que estavam presos em seu peito - Porquê…? - se pergunta inconformado - Shina era uma boa amiga, alguém que dedicou sua vida a ser uma excelente guerreira, a te servir incondicionalmente, e teve que morrer assim, tão de repente? Alguém que foi corajosa a ponto de enfrentar Poseidon de peito aberto, mesmo sabendo do abismo que a separava de um deus, merecia mais do que uma irrisória morte sem sentido… ela merecia ser feliz… - soca o chão arenoso repleto de fúria, e se lamenta ainda choroso - E eu nem pude corresponder o amor que por anos ela nutriu mim… não pude entendê-la, compreendê-la…

\- Não diga tolices, por favor… - a lilás leva suas mão ao rosto do japonês, e o segura com firmeza, obrigando-o assim a mirar-lhe diretamente nos olhos - Shina não era mais uma menina, e sim uma mulher digna, alegre e bem resolvida, pois há muito superou toda a confusão de sentimentos que havia em si criada pela imposição da Lei da Máscara, e com isso seguiu sua vida… e tenho certeza de que sentiu-se realizada com tudo o que vivenciou entre nós, que fomos seus amigos e sua família por tanto tempo. - dá um casto beijo na testa do rapaz, que fecha seus marejados olhos com o contato, deixando mais algumas lágrimas rolarem por sua face - Shina não gostaria que se culpasse por algo que está além do seu alcance… ela, mas do que ninguém, te compreendeu em seu posicionamento, e nunca guardou nenhuma mágoa de ti…

\- Será mesmo, Saori? - ele sussurra, observando as arredias ondas colidirem-se ainda mais intensamente contra as rochas - Será que Shina conseguiu de fato superar toda minha falta de sensibilidade para com ela? - indaga inconsolável.

Ao longe, a esverdeada Amazona se desespera em ver seu amado amigo desolado por atribuir à si mesmo algo que não tinha sentido algum, e automaticamente rumou até ele, sendo que teve seu intuito frustrado por Kuchiki, que a pegou pelos ombros, virando-a, para então falar-lhe energicamente.

\- Disse para mim que não iria se aproximar de quem quer que seja, e está descumprindo nosso acordo com essa sua insistência…

\- Mas eu tenho que ir até lá! Será que não entende? Não posso permitir que Seiya se culpe por um equívoco do passado, e que ele siga levando consigo um remorso que não tem razão de ser! - se livra com certa facilidade do agarre do Capitão, e este se limita a escutar o desabafo da mulher á sua frente - Por um acaso essa sua frieza deve-se ao fato de jamais ter cultivado sentimentos por alguém mais que não fosse à si mesmo, e por tal motivo não pode me compreender em minha angústia? - grita possessa, e o Shinigami, numa atitude inabitual, volta a agarrá-la pelos ombros, e responde num tom acima, visivelmente contrariado.

\- Não me julgue sem me conhecer! Eu sei muito bem o que é amar de verdade, algo que nem de longe se parece com os sentimentos caóticos que te ligam à este moleque! - afrouxa a pressão de suas mãos nos ombros de Shina ao notar que ela enfim se acalmou, permanecendo com seu olhar fixo no dela - Eu… já amei e fui amado, e por pouquíssimo tempo, míseros 5 anos, fui extremamente feliz ao lado de Hisana, minha finada esposa…- seus olhos transparecem um grande abatimento, e volta à sua dissertação - Quando a conheci, ela já se encontrava enferma, e mesmo eu sendo um nobre, tendo recursos para pagar os melhores médicos e os mais caros tratamentos, nada disso foi suficiente para mantê-la ao meu lado, pois a morte é implacável... e nesse ensejo, me vi só novamente, triste, infeliz, sem motivos para continuar, e mesmo assim, eu estou aqui, por que este é o meu dever… - retira suas mãos do corpo da italiana, e vira-se, dando alguns passos em direção ao calçadão - Eu, só quero que saiba que, a perda de sentimentos não é a única maneira de transformar-se num Hollow, pois o apego à este plano e também às pessoas que aqui vivem, pouco à pouco fazem a corrente em seu peito se extinguir, e…

\- Eu entendi, Byakuya. - a jovem diz com seriedade, voltando seu olhar para Seiya, vendo também Saori se afastar, talvez querendo assim dar espaço ao rapaz para digerir toda aquela horrenda situação - Não deixarei minha emoção sobrepujar o que devo fazer, fique sossegado. - agora, mira o Capitão com candura e dá um meio sorriso - Sei que ter dito coisas tão pessoais para me convencer a fazer o certo foi duro, difícil pra ti, portanto, não irei me furtar a fazer o tal Konso, mas… te peço só mais alguns instantes aqui… por favor...

Com um aceno seco o moreno lhe dá permissão para ficar ali, na faixa de areia por mais uns poucos minutos, enquanto ele mesmo toma uma certa distância, esperando que ela não demorasse a se manifestar, e assim, conseguisse cumprir seu dever, como o Shinigami honrado que era.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Passados pouco mais de dez minutos, Seiya finalmente segue ao encontro de Saori, que o esperava sentada no banco traseiro de seu automóvel de luxo, de onde deu o sinal para que Tatsumi os conduzisse até o IML local, para lá fazer o reconhecimento do corpo de Shina, tratando de todos os trâmites legais posteriores, no intuito de dar uma despedida digna à sua fiel Amazona.

Nisso, a esverdeada retira de si o haori, que fora gentilmente cedido pelo austero Capitão, o dobrando cuidadosamente, o estendendo ao homem assim que ficou de frente à ele.

\- Obrigada. - agradece num tom ameno - Creio que não vou precisar disso para fazer a passagem até a Soul Society… 

Inspira profundamente, fechando os olhos, esperando o que viria porvir, quando em sua mente, repentinamente alguns flashes se deram… sua infância árdua, seu treinamento exaustivo, das vezes em que gritava com Cassius e lhe chamava a atenção por achar que ele fazia corpo mole ao invés de se dedicar aos treinos, de seus embates com Marin, de sua obsessão por Seiya e de como surgiu uma amizade sincera entre ambos com o passar dos anos, do honesto sorriso que Saori lhe brindava em todas as ocasiões em que se viam… não… não poderia perder todas essas lembranças, pois isto era ela… sua vida, sua essência, e sem tais memórias não seria nada… nada além de uma alma vagante, sem propósito, sem objetivos… 

\- Byakuya… será que… não posso mesmo ter comigo nenhuma recordação desta vida? - inquire ao vê-lo desembainhar sua espada, e levar a ponta do cabo desta em direção à sua testa.

\- Não. Não pode. - fala sem rodeios.

\- Mas… não quero esquecer de quem eu sou… de que sou uma guerreira, de que fiz muito pelos que amo, e pela deusa a quem jurei proteger… será que eu…?

\- Shina, escute com atenção pois agora serei eu quem irá te pedir um favor. - fixa seus olhos azuis nos verdes dela, e diz convicto - Confia em mim. Tudo ficará bem.

Percebendo em seu coração uma segurança ímpar que vinha dos belos e reluzentes olhos do Shinigami diante de si, Shina sorriu tranquila e assentiu positivamente, sentindo em seguida a ponta do cabo da zanpakutou passar por entre os fios verdes de sua franja e tocar sua testa, e com isso, todo seu corpo brilhou, sumindo em meio à este clarão poucos segundos depois.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Com os olhos pesados, Shina se esforça em abri-los vagarosamente, os piscando vez ou outra quando conseguia com dificuldade alongar suas pálpebras, fechando-as rapidamente devido ao cansaço que se instaurou em seu globo ocular, que para completar, estava com a visão turva e desfoque. Seu corpo parecia estar num constante estado de labirintite, onde não lograva se equilibrar, ficando mal e porcamente sentada, sentindo em seu sensível tato uma textura que lembrava grama ou alguma coisa no mesmo estilo.

“Onde estou?” se indagava mentalmente, enquanto finalmente logrou êxito em fixar seu olhar em seus joelhos dobrados, que pareciam estar cobertos por um tecido preto, e correndo sua mirada por seus braços, notou que as mangas da vestimenta que a envolvia eram feitas do mesmo tecido, e que havia uma espécie de espada embainhada em sua cintura. “O que está acontecendo…?” outra vez questionou-se, e sua curiosidade aumentou consideravelmente quando, ao olhar para frente, enxergou uma grande mão masculina, que estava estendida e parecia querer auxiliá-la de alguma forma. Logo, ergueu sua cabeça e viu de frente à si um homem de negros e longos cabelos, que usava alguns enfeites bastante peculiares em suas madeixas, vestia também uma roupa bem semelhante à sua própria, e que lhe mirava com certa ternura… com certa complacência…

\- Byakuya… - a esverdeada enfim reconhece o Shinigami, e levantando-se de supetão, o abraça com força, gesto que é prontamente retribuído por ele, que mesmo não sendo afeito à tais atos piegas, sentiu-se confortável e satisfeito ante a desprendida demonstração de gratidão da jovem - Eu me lembro de ti… e me recordo de tudo mais… de que era uma Amazona, da Saori, do Seiya e de minha vida no Santuário… como? - pergunta ainda abraçada à ele - Como posso me lembrar de todas essas coisas se você me disse que…?

\- Pertencer à uma casa nobre tem lá suas vantagens, pois existem prerrogativas que somente nós, membros da nobreza, podemos utilizar em casos específicos, como o seu por exemplo. - responde acarinhando sutilmente as mechas verdes e sedosas da mulher em seus braços - Além do mais… fiz uma promessa à alguém especial… - seu olhar reflexivo o remeteu à minutos atrás, onde teve uma breve e importante conversa com aquela que seria a Protetora da Terra.

“ Há alguns metros de distância, o Capitão continuava a mirar Shina, que por sua vez, mantinha seus olhos fixos no castanho Cavaleiro, fato que o deixou um tanto aborrecido, mas, não lograva ao certo explicar o porquê de tanto incômodo com algo que não lhe interessava em absoluto, que era a vida pregressa da Amazona de mechas esverdeadas.

Distraído em seu momentâneo ensimesmamento, sentiu um leve toque em seu ombro esquerdo, e ao virar-se, vislumbrou com surpresa a figura da jovem possuidora de longos cabelos lilases, olhos verdes, e beleza singular, que lhe dedicava um sorriso franco, lhe falando com a voz terna e aprazível.

\- Presumo que seja um Shinigami, senhor…

\- Byakuya Kuchiki - faz uma reverência cortês à ela - Muito me honra conhecê-la, deusa Atena.

\- Agradeço sua gentileza. - diz sincera - Morei grande parte da minha vida no Japão, e sempre acreditei que seres como tu não fossem mais do que lendas… histórias sobrenaturais que enriquecem a cultura popular, porém, nada mais do que isso. Mas… vejo que está decidido a levar Shina consigo, e, como preciso amadurecer meus conhecimentos divinos, pois não entendo precisamente os meandros pós-morte que nos rodeiam, imagino que o lugar onde veio seja o melhor para minha valorosa Amazona, e por tal motivo te peço para que… cuide dela, por favor… - pega as mãos dele entre as suas, as afagando carinhosamente - A proteja nessa nova etapa, guie seus passos rumo à paz e a felicidade que ela tanto merece…

\- Quem sou eu para negar o pedido de um ser divino como a senhorita. - respeitosamente, deposita um beijo no dorso da mão da jovem, soltando-a em seguida - Fique tranquila. Shina do Ofiúco, sua leal Amazona de Prata, será feliz enquanto estiver na Soul Society, eu garanto.”

E em meio à essa lembrança, sem ao menos sentir, beijou o topo da cabeça de Shina, sentindo em suas narinas o delicioso aroma de jasmim que dos fios brilhantes provinha, ato que a fez afastar-se um pouco do rapaz, mirando-o com encantamento e genuína admiração, e em seguida, tocando com as pontas de seus melindrosos dedos a moldura do perfeito rosto masculino, que continuou encarando-a sem nada dizer.

\- Obrigada Byakuya. 

Na pontinha dos pés, ela estica seu corpo e o beija em sua face, mas precisamente quase no cantinho dos lábios do Shinigami, que sentiu um gostoso arrepio tomar conta de seu corpo, mostrando à si mesmo que não estava morto para a vida como sempre pensou após o falecimento de Hisana… seu espírito estava vivo, e acabava de ganhar uma brisa de frescor ali, naquela inusitada relação de amizade que se formava entre ele e a esverdeada jovem diante de si.

Um pouco ruborizado por ser pego de surpresa com aquele singelo selinho, Kuchiki passa a caminhar devagar, e Shina o segue de perto, o enchendo de perguntas, tão rapidamente quanto seu deslumbramento com o arborizado e florido lugar crescia.

\- Essa roupa que estou se parece muito com a sua, não é? - ele acena em positivo - Então, agora sou uma Shinigami como você?

\- Sim. Provavelmente isso se deu devido a sua reiatsu… quer dizer, ao seu cosmo elevado, sendo que não necessita frequentar a Academia Shino para desenvolvê-lo. - disse sucinto.

\- E essa espada? É a minha zanpakutou? 

\- Exato. Porém, não a desembainhe ainda. Estamos nos terrenos da 1ª Divisão, e conversaremos com o General Yamamoto à respeito do seu comando de evocação do shikai, e se poderei ter você como minha subordinada em minha divisão.

\- Divisão? - a italiana levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas interrogativa.

\- Sou o Capitão da 6ª Divisão, e quero que esteja sob minha tutela. Não permitirei que seja enviada à outro Esquadrão. - diz tão enfaticamente que Shina não evita sorrir, sentindo suas bochechas corarem ante o lindo moreno.

\- Bem… e quanto à esse shikai, o que isso quer dizer? - indagou mudando um pouco o assunto.

\- Shikai é a primeira manifestação de seu poder espiritual em conjunto com sua zanpakutou, mas, para poder utilizá-lo, terá que saber o nome dela, e o comando para evocá-la. - explica resumidamente.

\- Então, quando eu enfim puder usar minha zanpakutou, serei sua Tenente? - questiona empolgada.

\- Eu já tenho um Tenente. Renji Abarai é o nome dele. - a mira de relance, e sorri internamente ao vê-la emburrada como uma criança ao ser contrariada.

\- Aposto que sou bem melhor que esse tal de Renji… - resmungou entredentes.

\- Renji possui uma bankai, por isso, creio que ele será meu braço direito por muitos anos ainda. - acha graça em vê-la mais enfadada do que antes, e esboça um tênue sorriso.

\- E o que é essa bankai? - cruza os braços, ainda com seus passos parelhos ao do nobre Shinigami.

\- Bankai é o poder supremo de uma zanpakutou, sendo que só Capitães possuem a capacidade para manusear tamanha energia. Porém… sempre há algumas exceções, e Renji faz parte delas, pois é um Tenente com nível de Capitão, mas, que precisa amadurecer e muito a evolução de sua bankai para chegar à capitania algum dia.

Shina detém sua caminhada, estreita seu olhar, e determinada, fala o que estava há alguns minutos rondando sua mente. 

\- Me mostra sua bankai. - faz cara de tadinha ao perceber que ele provavelmente não atenderia seu pedido - Por favor Byakuya, deixe-me ver o quão poderoso você é.

Mirando detenidamente os cintilantes e místicos orbes de sua agora protegida, Kuchiki responde conciso.

\- Hunf… afaste-se. - a esverdeada prontamente obedece, tomando uma distância segura, e ele, ao desembainhar sua zanpakutou, a segura verticalmente, deixando-a cair em seguida - Bankai. - o objeto parece entrar no chão e com ele se fundir, para assim várias enormes lâminas brotarem deste, todas de uma coloração que variava do rosa claro ao lilás de igual matiz, ao passo que as mesma ladeavam o nobre, que não demorou a dar seu comando final - Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

Ao término da frase, as lâminas desfizeram-se em milhares de pequenas pétalas de flores de cerejeira, e estas moviam-se conforme os movimentos feitos pelas mãos de Byakuya, formando nos céus uma espécie de espetáculo dançante, o que fez os olhos de Shina brilharem de emoção, pois ela jamais tinha vista nada tão magnífico em sua vida.

“Que coisa mais linda!” pensou sorrindo como uma criança, admirando o bailado das flores no límpido céu azul. “O cosmo dele… é tão poderoso quanto o de qualquer Cavaleiro de Ouro… Byakuya é incrível!” continuou a meditar enquanto estendia sua mão, querendo alcançar uma solitária pétala que havia se desprendido da demais, e que fora parar na pontinha de seu indicador, cortando sua carne no mesmo instante.

\- Ai… - gemeu baixinho por causa da dor lacerante infligida à si por causa daquela pétala que parecia tão inocente, o que fez o moreno desativar sua bankai, recolher sua espada, e ir rapidamente até a jovem, onde ao tocar-lhe o dedo, emanou uma branda energia, que envolveu o local machucado, cessando a dor instantaneamente.

\- Não se engane com a aparência inofensiva da minha bankai, pois esta consiste em dividir-se em milhares de mini lâminas altamente afiadas, que dilaceram o inimigo assim que o tocam, sendo que seu formato de pétalas é somente uma ilusão de ótica provocada pela luminosidade refletida no metal. - segura a mão da Amazona com zelo, verificando se seu kido curativo tinha sanado o ferimento à contento - Creio que seu não ficará cicatriz alguma em seu dedo, e…

\- Sua bankai… é fantástica! - bate palminhas feliz da vida, sinceramente entusiasmada com o que seria sua nova vida dali por diante, pois não deixaria de ser uma guerreira, visto que somente mudaria a forma e o propósito pelo qual lutaria - Não vejo a hora em que poderei treinar para chegar à esse patamar de perfeição, e te ajudar a derrotar os Hollows feiosos, e...

Não conseguiu terminar de falar, porque sentiu os lábios cálidos do rapaz tocarem sua bochecha, pois ele, sem ao menos refletir à respeito, teve vontade de retribuir toda a espontaneidade e confiança que ela depositava em si, sendo que isto despertou em seu íntimo algo que há muito estava escondido, soterrado pela arrogância, prepotência e indiferença que fez questão de ostentar por tantos anos… que ficou retido pelo medo que tinha de externar seus sentimentos… pelo medo que tinha de entregar seu coração novamente… Shina era alguém formidável, autêntica e apaixonante… uma jovem a quem poderia amar facilmente, se pudesse enfim abrir seu coração, e permitir que o amor outra vez fizesse morada em sua vida.

A italiana sente seu corpo estremecer ante o contato tão ingênuo, porém puro e singelo, vindo de alguém que já sofrera tanto quanto ela mesma no campo sentimental e que usava a indiferença para se proteger de um novo sofrimento, assim como ela o fazia ocultando-se em sob uma aura agressiva e distante. 

Seria Byakuya alguém que surgiu em seu caminho para lhe ensinar o que é amar de verdade? Sendo ela a pessoa que iria acabar com o mínimo brilho triste que jazia no cantinho daqueles olhos safíreos? Essas eram perguntas ainda sem uma resposta concreta, e que, somente o passar do tempo diria se teria razão ou não em suas conjecturas.

Ao findar do cândido ósculo, Byakuya afastou-se, e ambos entreolharam-se perdidos no fascínio daquele momento que poderia estender-se infinitamente, pois nenhum dos dois gostaria que aquele instante acabasse. Porém, o dever os chamava, e assim sendo, Kuchiki avançou alguns passos, e logo chamou a sua mais nova pupila.

\- Vamos Shina. O Comandante Yamamoto nos espera.

Em silêncio, ela o segue de perto, com seu semblante transparecendo um contentamento que nem ela sabia explicar o porquê, mas, sabia que lhe impulsionava, lhe renovava o ânimo, rumo à uma nova realidade em que ela seria feliz… disso, a destemida Amazona de Prata tinha a mais absoluta certeza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tempos depois…

À sombra de uma centenária cerejeira, um jovem casal diziam o tão esperado “sim”, palavra essa que os uniria por toda a eternidade, e com as bênçãos finais do sacerdote que conduzia a cerimônia, ambos olharam-se absortos, mergulhados no amor profundo que viam refletido nos orbes um do outro.

\- Eu… te amo Byakuya… - a italiana declara, sentindo uma inenarrável paz ao fazê-lo, pois por fim descobriu o que é verdadeiramente amar… o que é se entregar à um belo sentimento e pela pessoa amada ser correspondida.

\- Também amo você, minha preciosa Shina. - diz sem desviar seus olhos dos dela, e esquecendo-se dos formais protocolos e de todos os presentes, a maioria deles sendo nobres membros de seu clã, além de colegas de capitania, o moreno captura dos lábios de sua agora esposa um beijo cheio de ternura, pedindo gentilmente passagem com sua língua para adentrar-se em meio à boca macia da esverdeada, onde o encontro de suas línguas se deu de modo suave, delicado, movimentando-se intrinsecamente ao ritmo daquela imaginária dança, permitindo que os sentimentos ali desprendidos os levassem ao longe… ao êxtase daquele instante único e ímpar...

Por falta de ar, desfazem lentamente o contato, e nesse ensejo, o belíssimo nobre acaricia as maçãs do rosto de Shina, que não evita deixar que uma solitária lágrima desça por sua nívea tez, pois estava emocionada ao extremo em viver uma alegria a qual jamais sonhou que seria agraciada. Os orbes dele percorrem toda a silhueta feminina, sorrindo com franqueza ao constatar pela milésima vez naquele dia o quanto ela estava perfeita usando aquele quimono branco com florais vermelhos, tendo os cabelos presos num coque frouxo, e na face uma maquiagem leve, sutil, destacando o verde esmeralda daquele olhos que tornaram-se sua luz… sua razão de existir…

Shina também admira seu garboso marido, que trajava um imponente quimono cerimonial azul-marinho, e trazia seus cabelos soltos, sem os Keisenkans que habitualmente os adornava no intuito de demonstrar sua origem nobre, sendo que na opinião dela não precisaria de tal preceito, pois a nobreza de Byakuya poderia ser atestada ao longe, mesmo o aludido fazendo questão de esconder essa faceta do restante das pessoas. Seu Capitão, e agora fiel esposo era íntegro, honesto, apaixonado… ele a amava, e o provou ao contrariar os interesses de seu clã para com ela unir-se... para que fossem dali em diante uma só pessoa, um só coração… 

Como não amar alguém assim? Como não mergulhar de corpo e alma, de mãos dadas com aquele que lhe deu o presente mais valioso de todos, que foi uma nova oportunidade… uma nova perspectiva de felicidade?

Ainda envoltos nessa aura de paixão e romantismo, Shina e Byakuya selam novamente seus lábios, e dessa vez, uma salva de palmas se dá entre os convidados, que testemunhavam ali a concretização de uma união que nasceu de maneira inusitada, entre dois corações feridos pelos males que a vida pode causar, mas que não desistiram de tentar, e assim conseguiram através da amizade e confiança, alcançar a mais sublime das felicidades… aprenderam enfim a amar…

Fim.


End file.
